Among the various conventional image forming apparatuses known in the art, one technology discloses an image forming apparatus that has a process cartridge accommodating developer. The process cartridge needs to be replaced with a new one, when the developer is used up.
When detaching a developing cartridge from a frame body of an image forming apparatus, a user needs to open a front cover formed on a front side of the apparatus, and then the user needs to insert his hand inside the apparatus body to grip the process cartridge.
Incidentally, the frame body in the present disclosure refers to a part such as a housing or a frame, which is not disassembled by a user at time of use.